Addio
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: D18. ONESHOT. O futuro. O passado. Se você pudesse voltar no tempo, o que faria diferente e o que viveria novamente? Com a possibilidade da partida de Hibari para o passado, Dino percebe que pode perder seu futuro.


- Katekyo Hitman Reborn® e seus personagens pertencem à Amano Akira;

- Essa é uma fanfic yaoi-lemon, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;

- A história se passa no futuro, antes da invasão dos Vongola a base dos Millefiore no Japão.

* * *

**D18 – Addio**

_"Alguma vez você já se apaixonou? Horrível, não é?  
Você fica tão vulnerável. Ele abre seu peito e abre seu coração e isso significa que alguém pode entrar em você e bagunçar tudo.  
Você ergue todas essas defesas, você constrói uma armadura completa, de modo que nada pode feri-lo, então uma pessoa estúpida, nada diferente de qualquer outra pessoa estúpida, entra em sua vida estúpida…  
Você dá a ela um pedaço de você. Ela não pediu por isso. Ela fez algo idiota um dia, como beijar você ou sorrir para você, e então sua vida não lhe pertence mais.  
O amor faz reféns. Ele entra em você. Devora você por dentro e te deixa chorando nas trevas, tão simples uma frase como "talvez devêssemos ser apenas amigos" transforma-se em estilhaços de vidro abrindo caminho até seu coração.  
Dói. Não apenas na imaginação. Não apenas na mente. É uma ferida na alma, uma verdadeira dor que entra-em-você-e-destroça-por-dentro.  
Eu odeio o amor."_ _._ - Rose Walker (Neil Gaiman's, "Sandman (Vol. 9): Entes Queridos")

- Então, você já jantou?

A voz que interrogou soava preocupada. Não. Havia algo mais além da habitual preocupação que _ele_ sempre tinha com as refeições. Era difícil explicar. Talvez uma mistura de preocupação e _precaução_, uma curiosidade que não parecia somente querer obter a resposta, mas também o sentimento de perguntar, de falar, de ouvir. Somente a sensação de _sentir_ a outra pessoa na linha.

- São nove e meia, claro que eu já jantei.

A resposta soou indiferente como todas as anteriores. Ele sabia que a pessoa do outro lado estava prolongando a conversa. Aquela postura não era tão estranha vindo de quem vinha, mas certas atitudes, certas frases e certos movimentos nos últimos dias pareceram estranhamente suspeitos.  
Para alguém incrivelmente aberto e fácil de entender, Dino Cavallone estava parecendo uma peça de quebra-cabeças para Hibari Kyouya.

- Você tem mais alguma coisa para dizer? Eu estou desligando.

- N-Não, era só isso - A voz do italiano soou desapontada - Boa Noite, Kyouya.

- Boa Noite.

Dino encarou o visor do celular. Seus olhos cor de mel fitavam os números que marcavam os minutos que aquela conversa durou. Um suspiro o fez enfiar o aparelho no bolso da calça escura no momento em que duas batidas na porta anunciavam que Romário estava entrando. O braço direito da Família Cavallone tinha uma pequenina bandeja em mãos, onde uma caneca vermelha fumegante repousava.

- Café? - O louro abriu um largo sorriso, afastando-se da sacada e aproximando-se de sua mesa. Havia uma quantidade absurda de papéis e carimbos, mas o trabalho mesmo já estava praticamente terminado.

- Chá, você precisa descansar, Chefe! - Romário ajeitou os óculos ao ver a expressão no rosto do homem a sua frente.

- Não estou cansado - Dino segurou a xícara e assoprou algumas vezes antes de dar o primeiro gole. O chá estava doce do jeito que ele gostava - Talvez um pouco ansioso.

- E quem não está? Você não é o único, Chefe. É realmente estressante não saber o que pode acontecer, mas você precisa cuidar da sua saúde - O braço direito dos Cavallone encarou a pilha de papéis em cima da mesa. Ele fora testemunha do trabalho que Dino teve nas últimas semanas, reuniões que frequentou, problemas que solucionou... tudo para que sua agenda ficasse livre para os próximos dias. Depois de alguns anos, o louro teria novamente que voltar a ensinar.

- Eu não pretendia preocupá-lo, Romário - O chefe dos Cavallone riu sem graça, escondendo o rosto corado com a xícara.

- É meu trabalho, Chefe, agora tome seu chá e vá dormir.

Romário sorriu na direção de Dino antes de deixar o escritório. O cômodo em que estava era espaçoso, não tão grande quanto seu escritório na Itália, mas o suficiente para que o louro tivesse certo conforto, e também praticidade e informação acessível. Depois de anos indo e voltando entre Namimori e sua terra Natal, o Chefe dos Cavallone adquiriu há dois anos uma casa de dois andares em uma área bem tranquila. Sem se preocupar com horários de Hotéis e com o conforto que somente uma casa poderia oferecer, Dino considerava o local seu terceiro lar. O primeiro ficava na Itália, e o segundo era o Templo Namimori, apesar do dono da propriedade jamais concordar e demonstrar toda sua aversão e indignação à idéia. Mesmo com todas as mudanças sofridas no decorrer dos anos, como a fortaleza que o Décimo Vongola precisou construir, a segurança que o próprio Hibari colocou em sua propriedade, quando Dino caminhava pelo chão de madeira do templo vestindo seu kimono, nada parecia tão calmo e hospitaleiro.

O último gole de chá fez o italiano suspirar e passar a mão em um dos ombros. Seus músculos estavam doloridos, e ele sabia que não conseguiria prolongar aquela situação por muito tempo. Romário estava certo, mas suas razões eram diferentes das de Dino. Seu braço direito entendia o que estava acontecendo, porém, não havia outra pessoa que pudesse _compreender_ exatamente o que o louro sentiu quando deixou o escritório. Enquanto afrouxava e gravata preta e seguia em direção ao seu quarto no final do corredor, Dino mexeu várias vezes no aparelho celular em seu bolso, sentindo-se tentado a discar um certo número, percebendo que talvez Romário estivesse certo. Aquela ansiedade não o levaria a lugar algum.

O chá estava delicioso, bem doce, do jeito que Dino gostava. Seu banho foi ainda mais relaxante, morno, nem tão quente e nem tão frio, simplesmente ideal. O pijama de seda vinho deslizou por seu corpo, escondendo seus músculos e suas tatuagens, causando aquela falsa sensação de se estar despido. O colchão de sua cama de casal e o fino edredom que o cobria eram os mesmos, escolhidos pelo próprio italiano. Todo o conjunto normalmente garantiria uma noite certa de sono. Se os tempos fossem outros, se há seis meses atrás ele fizesse todo esse "ritual", o único resultado seria um Dino completamente desconectado da realidade, dando boas-vindas ao mundo dos sonhos por pelo menos nove horas. Entretanto, nem o chá, nem o banho, nem o pijama e a roupa de cama o fizeram se quer bocejar ao deitar-se na cama. Após virar-se por pelo menos dez minutos, o louro sentou-se e ajeitou o travesseiro, abrindo a gaveta do criado-mudo e retirando seu par de óculos que estavam em cima de seu atual livro de cabeceira. Romário teria de desculpá-lo. Não era exatamente sua culpa se o sono não chegava, correto?

A leitura não era nova para Dino. Aquela seria a terceira vez que ele leria Crime e Castigo em trinta e dois anos, mas como bom leitor o Chefe dos Cavallone sabia apreciar o sabor que era descobrir novas sensações todas as vezes que relia uma grande obra. Sua curiosidade começava a se aguçar quando o tal machado foi citado, mas sua atenção desviou-se automaticamente ao ouvir claramente o barulho da maçaneta da porta sendo girada. A cama ficava próxima à janela e havia um espaço entre a porta e o local onde ele estava. Porém, quem quer que a abrisse o veria ali desobedecendo um _pedido_ de Romário.  
Sem pensar duas vezes, Dino derrubou o livro no chão, agradecendo mentalmente pela excelente aquisição do felpudo tapete que cercava um pouco mais a área da cama.  
Quando a porta finalmente foi aberta, o italiano estava debaixo das cobertas, sem óculos e fingindo dormir um profundo e relaxante sono.

- Eu sei que você está fingindo.

A voz fez desaparecer qualquer chance que Dino tivesse de ser indicado por sua excelente atuação. Os olhos cor de mel se entreabriram e o louro sentou-se na cama em segundos, abrindo um largo sorriso para saldar seu visitante.

- Kyouya!

Hibari lançou um rápido olhar na direção em que o italiano estava, seguindo para o conjunto de sofás que ficava ao lado esquerdo. Ele trajava um kimono azul escuro, e parecia incrivelmente à vontade.

- Romário disse que você estava dormindo - O moreno recostou-se no sofá, cruzando os braços e olhando diretamente para Dino.

- Eu estava tendo problemas para dormir, não se preocupe - O louro sorriu sem graça, levantando-se. Assim que saiu da cama e deu o primeiro passo, de uma maneira que somente alguém como Dino poderia cometer tal feito, o italiano simplesmente caiu. Seu pé escorregara no livro, e sua testa latejava.

- ... acredito que Romário tenha saído com Kusakabe, quem sabe. - O Guardião da Nuvem respirou fundo. Ele já estava acostumado àquele tipo de cena.

- Então você veio me fazer companhia, Kyouya~? - O Chefe dos Cavallone logo estava de pé, caminho na direção de Hibari com um largo sorriso apesar da testa vermelha.

- Eu vim _dormir_ - O moreno passou paralelo ao louro, evitando o abraço que implicava os braços abertos que Dino lhe oferecia.

- Funciona perfeitamente para mim! Mas seu pijama ainda está na lavanderia, você pode usar um dos meus.

Hibari parou na metade do caminho até a cama. Sua cabeça virou-se devagar, e o moreno levou à mão em direção a faixa do kimono, desatando o nó sem pressa. Os olhos de Dino desviaram-se, e suas bochechas tornaram-se coradas. Ele só precisava lembrar que eles somente dormiriam e tudo ficaria bem.

- Sua metade. Eu quero a parte de cima do seu pijama - O Guardião da Nuvem deixou a faixa deslizar pelo chão, soltando em seguida o kimono devagar por seus ombros. - Você consegue dormir somente com a calça, não?

Dino piscou várias vezes antes de encarar o teto e respirar fundo. Com certa pressa, o italiano desabotoou a blusa de seu pijama de seda, tentando manter seu autocontrole... bem, sobre controle. A visão de Hibari usando apenas uma roupa de baixo negra era tentadora demais para ele.  
Quando a peça de roupa deslizou por seus ombros, Dino caminhou até o moreno, observando-o vestir-se. Os movimentos do Guardião da Nuvem eram delicados e vagarosos, como se estivessem propositalmente movendo-se em uma velocidade que causava uma série de sensações ao louro. A maneira como a seda vinho tocava sua pele pálida, escondendo seu peito delgado, seu abdômen e seus mamilos. Os dedos do moreno fechavam os botões com um erotismo que provavelmente só Dino era capaz de enxergar.  
Deixando as mãos ao lado do corpo, Hibari elevou os olhos e ergueu as sobrancelhas em seguida. O Chefe dos Cavallone havia dado os passos necessários para estar à sua frente, e a maneira como ele o encarava só podia significar uma coisa.

- Eu disse que vim _apenas_ para dormir.

- E eu te ouvi - Dino ergueu seu braço esquerdo, tocando o lívido rosto do moreno com as costas de suas mãos. Ele estava tão perto que era impossível resistir. - Eu só vou dar o meu beijo de boa noite.

O Guardião da Nuvem apertou levemente os olhos, sabendo que aquilo era uma desculpa extremamente esfarrapada. Porém, Hibari não moveu o corpo quando o italiano inclinou-se, fazendo com que seus lábios se tocassem. Os lábios de Dino estavam quentes e doces. O moreno estava acostumado aos beijos literalmente melados, pois o louro era fã de sobremesas e qualquer coisa que ele pudesse adicionar mais de duas colheres de açúcar. Os olhos do Guardião da Nuvem se fecharam lentamente ao permitir que a língua de Dino tivesse passagem por seus lábios, sentindo quando a outra mão do louro envolveu seu corpo e os trouxe mais para perto.  
Aquele não era nem de longe um simples "beijo de boa noite" e Hibari sabia disso. A maneira como seu corpo era envolvido, a sutileza e necessidade que o Chefe dos Cavallone colocava naquele gesto demonstrava claramente que o louro queria mais. A certeza do Guardião da Nuvem veio quando uma das mãos do italiano desceu da cintura para seu baixo ventre, o que fez com que o moreno abrisse os olhos. As mãos de Dino pararam no mesmo instante, e o louro deu um passo para trás rindo e corando. A áurea assassina de Hibari era quase palpável.

- Vamos dormir~ - O italiano deu a volta na cama, certificando-se de pegar o livro do chão. Hibari já estava debaixo do cobertor, pois mesmo no auge da primavera, Dino não conseguia dormir descoberto.

- Você parece feliz demais - O moreno havia puxado o cobertor até a altura do nariz, lançando um olhar sério na direção de Dino antes de virar-se, dando as costas ao italiano.

O Chefe dos Cavallone sorriu de canto, deixando seus dedos passearem pelos grossos fios negros do cabelo de Hibari. Como não houve repreensão ou protesto por parte do moreno, Dino permaneceu por alguns minutos apenas sentindo a textura do cabelo em seus dedos. Ele lembrava da primeira vez que os havia tocado, surpreso pela diferença em relação a seu próprio cabelo. Seus finos e alourados fios contrastavam totalmente com o cabelo tipicamente japonês de Hibari. Com os anos, o Guardião da Nuvem mudou o corte, assemelhando-se mais ainda ao animal que carregava em sua caixa. Particularmente Dino não se importava com a forma como seu amante usava o cabelo. Hibari poderia deixá-lo longo e prendê-lo em um rabo de cavalo, como poderia tingi-lo de verde ou roxo. Não importava. O louro continuaria a deixar seus dedos se perderem pelos fios, sentindo o cheiro do shampoo de jasmim que o moreno sempre usava.

- Você não deveria tentar dormir ao invés de ficar mexendo no cabelo alheio? - A reclamação de Hibari estava demorando.

- Hehehe - O louro enfiou-se debaixo do cobertor, abraçando o Guardião da Nuvem por trás - Achei que já estivesse dormido, Kyouya~

- Não é possível dormir enquanto alguém desarruma seu cabelo.

- Eu não estava desarrumando - Dino afundou o rosto na parte de trás do pescoço de Hibari, sentindo o cheiro do perfume de jasmim. Tão nostálgico. - Obrigado por ter vindo, Kyouya. Boa Noite.

O Guardião da Nuvem tinha os olhos abertos, encarando o outro lado do quarto. Ele podia sentir o corpo do italiano encostado ao seu, assim como a respiração quente em seu pescoço. Havia algo diferente em Dino e ele sabia disso. Fora esse o motivo que o fez deixar o templo Namimori durante a noite. O louro não estava agindo normalmente há alguns dias, e a maneira como sua voz hesitou enquanto falavam ao telefone só serviu para aumentar as suspeitas de Hibari.  
Desde que chegou da Itália, o Chefe dos Cavallone não fez nada que pudesse demonstrar o que estava acontecendo. O que quer que estivesse passando pela mente de Dino estava muito bem guardado, se não fosse por um detalhe que não passou despercebido aos olhos e ao corpo do moreno. Enquanto o envolvia, as mãos do italiano tremiam levemente. O Chefe dos Cavallone estava longe de seu estado normal.

**x**

Foi difícil para Dino esconder a surpresa ao acordar na manhã seguinte e sentir algo pesado embaixo de seu braço esquerdo. Aos abrir os olhos e encarar Hibari usando seu braço como apoio enquanto dormia profundamente, um sorriso sonolento cruzou os lábios do louro, que apenas ajeitou-se melhor, trazendo o moreno mais para perto. As manhãs em que ele tinha o prazer de acordar e ter companhia não eram frequentes, principalmente nos últimos dias. Quando ele ou Hibari resolviam fazer companhia ao outro, as manhãs juntas eram apressadas quando não inexistentes. Não era fácil... a vida que ambos escolheram._  
Por favor, durma só mais um pouco._ O Chefe dos Cavallone disse baixo, mal movendo os lábios, fechando os olhos e aproveitando cada segundo daquele momento.  
O que Dino não percebeu foi que o simples movimento que ele fizera com o braço para deixar Hibari mais confortável acordou o moreno, que permaneceu imóvel até o instante em que as palavras do louro chegaram a seus ouvidos. O Guardião da Nuvem não abriu os olhos, apenas fingiu mover-se durante o sono, afundando o rosto no peito do italiano. O coração de Dino batia incrivelmente rápido.

Dois dias haviam se passado desde a última visita de Hibari. Durante esse tempo, Dino mantinha-se informado através de Reborn e Romário sobre os passos de Tsuna e dos demais Guardiões vindos do passado. Ele sabia que o Guardião da Nuvem estava massacrando o Futuro Décimo Vongola com seu treinamento, mesmo sabendo que aquilo era necessário. Tsuna não venceria aquela batalha se não se dedicasse e levasse o rigoroso treinamento de Hibari a sério. O louro conhecia o treinamento, pois era responsável por parte dele.

- Chefe?

- ...

- Chefe?

- ...

- Chefe...?

Romário suspirou. Aquela cena se repetiu durante todo o dia, mas conforme a noite se aproximava, chamar a atenção de Dino parecia tornar-se ainda mais impossível. O italiano estava sentado na mesa de jantar enquanto segurava seu garfo, mas encarava o prato como se seu risoto não estivesse ali. Romário fora chamado por dois subordinados que faziam companhia ao Chefe, preocupados por não conseguirem _acordá-lo_. Ao ver que apenas com sua voz não seria possível trazer o italiano de volta a realidade, o braço direito dos Cavallone aproximou-se, pousando uma mão no ombro de Dino. Como esperado, não houve resposta.

- Chefe? - A voz de Romário soava baixa e não parecia causar qualquer tipo de reação no nível de abstração que Dino se encontrava - Por que não termina seu jantar e então eu posso levá-lo até o Templo Namimori?

As palavras soaram como mágica. Os olhos que pareciam opacos e longe piscaram várias vezes e como se despertado de um longo sono, o italiano virou-se, olhando surpreso para Romário ao seu lado. Havia uma expressão confusa em seu rosto, e o braço direito dos Cavallone teve certeza de que seu chefe não percebeu que estava naquela posição por algum tempo.

- Eu gostaria que me levasse até lá, Romário.

A resposta do louro veio acompanhada por um sorriso, e Dino finalmente voltou a comer, não parecendo se importar que sua comida já não estivesse tão quente.  
Romário retribuiu o sorriso, ordenando que preparassem o carro e que avisassem Dino que ele estaria esperando do lado de fora. Assim que deixou a casa e pisou na calçada, o braço direito dos Cavallone retirou o celular do bolso e discou alguns números. O tom de espera tocou duas vezes até que a pessoa o atendesse.

- O que houve? - A voz de Hibari soava abafada e longe.

- Desculpe interrompê-lo, Hibari, mas eu gostaria de saber se você se encontra no Templo nesse momento.

- Sim, o que _houve_?

- Bem... - Romário coçou a cabeça - Eu só estou ligando para avisar que levarei o Chefe até o Templo.

- Não. _Ele_ tem sua própria casa. Estou desligando - O Guardião da Nuvem blefou. Suas mãos estavam firmes enquanto seguravam o aparelho.

- Hehehe você pode enxotá-lo depois que vê-lo, mas vou deixá-lo ai de qualquer forma. Ele não se concentra no trabalho e agora não percebe quando perde refeições, acho que alguns minutos com você e ele estará novo em folha.

- Eu não sou nenhuma babá, Romário. Seu chefe já é um homem.

- Eu entendo - Romário ajeitou os óculos e suspirou. Suas conversas com Hibari Kyouya eram sempre produtivas - Então só me diga se você sabe o que está preocupando o Chefe. Eu já o vi de diversas formas, mas essa é a primeira vez que isso acontece. Os rapazes não sabem mais o que fazer. Você tem alguma idéia do que aconteceu?

Hibari encarou o piso branco de seu banheiro, enxergando muito pouco por causa da fumaça que vinha do chuveiro quente. Ele estava no meio de seu banho quando o celular tocou. Em outros dias ele nem teria levado o aparelho para dentro do quarto, mas por algum motivo, ultimamente ele se pegou carregando-o para todos os lados, tornando-se extremamente consciente quando o aparelho vibrava ou tocava. Ao ver o nome de Romário no visor, os olhos negros do Guardião da Nuvem se estreitaram e ele atendeu a chamada sentindo um arrepio em sua espinha. Não havia erro. Algo estava acontecendo, e para o braço direito dos Cavallone não ter idéia do que fosse, só havia uma pessoa que conseguiria arrancar a verdade de Dino.

- Traga-o. Não vou mandá-lo embora.

Sem esperar uma resposta, Hibari desligou o telefone e voltou para o box, abrindo um pouco mais o chuveiro e fechando os olhos enquanto a água escorria por seu corpo. Suas mãos estavam apoiadas no azulejo e sua mente tentava encontrar algum sinal do que poderia estar preocupando Dino a ponto de chamar a atenção do restante de sua Família.  
Dez anos. Por dez anos eles estiveram juntos de diferentes formas e em diferentes situações. Não importava, o Guardião da Nuvem descobriria e se no final fosse algo completamente insignificante e irrelevante, então ele morderia Dino até a morte. Por ele, por Romário e por cada um de seus subordinados. Não haveria espaço no corpo do italiano para todos os hematomas e pontos que ele receberia.

Romário levou seu Chefe ao Templo Namimori como havia prometido. Dino acenou para seu braço direito, desejando um caloroso boa-noite, seguindo em direção as pequeninas escadas de madeira que o levariam a parte habitada do Templo. Kusakabe não apareceu pelo caminho, então o louro seguiu diretamente para a sacada, esperando que Hibari estivesse em seu quarto. Ao contornar e virar a esquerda, os olhos cor de mel de Dino se apertaram enquanto ele sorria. O Guardião da Nuvem estava recostado à sacada, usando um kimono negro que se agitava lentamente com a brisa noturna da primavera.  
Os dois se olharam e o italiano aproximou-se, mas Hibari manteve-se imóvel.

- Ouvi que tem causado problema para seus homens. Você realmente é o pior, Cavallone - O Guardião da Nuvem ergueu levemente uma sobrancelha, prestando atenção em cada movimento do italiano. Os passos firmes no piso de madeira, a maneira como Dino projetava seu corpo para frente, tocando as mãos pálidas do moreno com suas próprias mãos. Os olhos cor de mel o olhavam com a mesma paixão por dez anos. Nada. Absolutamente nada parecia diferente no Chefe dos Cavallone naquele momento.

- Talvez eu precise de umas férias - Dino apenas sorriu, deixando sua mão subir pelo ombro de Hibari até a nuca do moreno. Olhos negros o fitavam com indiferença, esperando para ver qual seria o próximo passo. - Eles estão partindo amanhã, não é?

A pequena mudança na voz do italiano não passou despercebida pelo Guardião da Nuvem. A pergunta veio acompanhada por um par de olhos opacos, que mais pareciam afirmar do que realmente obter uma resposta. Que Dino preocupava-se bastante com Sawada Tsunayoshi e o restante dos herbívoros ele sabia, mas não a ponto de estar naquela situação.

- Você sabe de algo que eu não sei... - Hibari desencostou-se da sacada, retirando a mão do louro que estava em seu pescoço. Apesar de sua altura, o italiano ainda conseguia ser mais alto, fazendo com que o moreno tivesse de erguer um pouco a cabeça para encará-lo. - Diga.

Dino estava de lado, mas virou-se e encarou o homem a sua frente com a mesma expressão séria. Sua mão ergueu-se até o peito do moreno, e dois de seus dedos seguiram a dobra do kimono até pousar de palma aberta do lado esquerdo, em cima do coração de Hibari.

- Eu quero você, Kyouya - A voz de Dino estava séria, mas rouca. Seus olhos cor de mel não se moveram, completamente fixos no Guardião da Nuvem à sua frente - Eu quero devorar seus lábios e beijá-lo até perder o fôlego. Eu quero tirar seu kimono e beijar cada pedaço do seu corpo. Eu quero fazer amor com você até perdemos a consciência. Eu quero acordar com você na manhã seguinte e depositar um beijo na sua testa antes de ir embora. - O italiano piscou pela primeira vez, pegando a mão de Hibari com sua outra mão livre e levando-a até seu próprio coração - Então, o que eu _posso_ ter?

Hibari sentia o coração de Dino batendo rapidamente em seu peito. Apesar da blusa que o italiano usava, ele pôde sentir o calor de sua pele e ouvir seu próprio coração batendo. Dino provavelmente sentia a mesma coisa.  
Os dois estavam na mesma situação.

Tudo aconteceu rápido. Foi barulhento, atrapalhado, quente e intenso.  
Em um minuto o Guardião da Nuvem tentava processar o que acabara de ouvir, para no minuto seguinte sentir sua boca ser invadida por lábios famintos, sedentos e necessitados. Dino não interrompeu o beijo nem para dar os passos necessários que o levariam ao quarto de Hibari, logo ao lado. O italiano quase derrubou a frágil porta de madeira, fechando-a com certa violência. A maneira como ele retornou ao moreno - sentado, já com metade do corpo descoberto pelo kimono - só provou ao Guardião da Nuvem que Dino estava com sérios problemas. Ele conhecia todos os lados que aquele italiano idiota possuía. Mimado, choroso, infantil... Mas Romário estava certo. O que quer que estivesse aborrecendo Dino, era algo sério. Entretanto, a mente de Hibari não pôde acompanhar aquele raciocínio por muito tempo, pois o Chefe dos Cavallone não brincou quando disse que queria_ tudo_ do moreno.

As preliminares e as preparações foram intensas. Hibari sabia que não conseguiria vencer Dino naquele estado. Todo seu corpo vibrava a cada toque, a cada beijo. Cada parte de seu ser fora tocado e beijado pelo italiano, o fazendo sentir uma série de sensações que o envergonhariam na manhã seguinte.  
As estocadas eram acompanhadas de longos e profundos beijos em seus lábios, pescoço, ombro... qualquer parte que estivesse disponível para ser beijada.  
Quando o primeiro orgasmo chegou, Hibari sentiu os lábios do italiano nos dele, e suas mãos moveram-se automaticamente ao redor do pescoço do louro, abraçando-o.

Os minutos que o Guardião da Nuvem precisou para se recuperar foram passados entre os braços de Dino. As mãos do Chefe dos Cavallone deslizavam suavemente por seu rosto, enquanto ambos se encaravam em uma conversa muda.

- Eu quero mais você, Kyouya - O italiano voltou a beijá-lo, descendo a mão até o baixo-ventre de Hibari que estava sensível por causa do orgasmo.

- Eu... sei - A voz do Guardião da Nuvem estava rouca e extremamente baixa. A mão do louro o masturbava, mas o moreno tentava manter sua expressão indiferente, denunciada apenas pela maneira como suas sobrancelhas se moviam. Ele _estava_ sentindo. - Eu ainda estou consciente.

O meio sorriso nos lábios de Hibari foi a afirmação que Dino precisava para recomeçar.  
O italiano sentou-se no funton, fazendo o Guardião da Nuvem ajoelhar-se em seu colo. Seus lábios tocaram os mamilos do moreno que tremeu em seus braços, extremamente sensível a qualquer toque que partisse de Dino. Com uma das mãos do italiano em sua cintura, Hibari posicionou-se melhor no colo do louro, sentindo-se ser invadido aos poucos até que seu corpo arqueou-se para trás ao sentir-se completamente preenchido. Aquela posição sempre o deixava desfavorável. Era simplesmente impossível controlar qualquer tipo de reação.

- Kyouya... - A voz rouca do Chefe dos Cavallone chamou sua atenção, e Hibari abriu lentamente os olhos. Sua respiração estava extremamente alta, seus lábios entreabertos e seu corpo completamente pronto - Eu te amo, Kyouya.

As palavras de Dino vieram acompanhadas por seu largo sorriso habitual. Os olhos negros do moreno piscaram, e algo em seu peito pareceu aquecido, satisfeito e extremamente feliz. Seus braços tremiam por causa da excitação, mas ele conseguiu passá-los facilmente ao redor do pescoço do italiano, envolvendo-o em mais um apertado abraço.  
Os corpos de ambos estavam conectados, completamente unidos e Hibari conseguia ouvir o coração de Dino bater, rápido e descompassado. As mãos do italiano apertaram sua cintura, erguendo levemente seu corpo para penetrá-lo completamente em seguida. A mente do Guardião da Nuvem tornou-se branca, e tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era em satisfazer seu corpo. Seu coração já estava completo.

Na manhã seguinte, não foi o Sol que entrava através do papel de arroz da porta ou o barulho dos pássaros - especialmente Hibird cantando do lado de fora - que o acordou. Algo tocava levemente seu rosto, até que seus olhos negros piscaram duas vezes, encarando um belo rosto. Dino já estava vestido e de banho tomado, provavelmente esperando que Hibari acordasse para ir embora.

- Bom Dia, Kyouya~ - A voz do italiano estava baixa, mas seus dedos brincavam com a bochecha do moreno - Eu preciso ir.

O Guardião da Nuvem tinha a resposta exata na ponta da língua, mas seus lábios não se moveram. Hibari queria ser indiferente e arrogante, mas havia algo naqueles olhos cor de mel que o impossibilitaram de agir normalmente. Estava ali. Fixa, cravada e dessa vez totalmente visível. Tristeza. Dino estava triste e todo seu rosto parecia demonstrar isso.

- E-Eu... - O Chefe dos Cavallone engoliu seco, sentando-se no futon. Seu rosto virou-se para frente, e o Guardião da Nuvem mesmo sentindo todo seu corpo dolorido, sentou-se também. - Quero dizer, você provavelmente não vai se envolver nessa batalha como já me disse - O italiano voltou a encarar Hibari. Sua voz estava séria, mas havia uma pitada de descrença e humor - Mas se mudar de idéia, não que você seja volúvel e não mantenha sua palavra, apenas tome cuidado, está bem? - O humor sumira. A tristeza havia retornado - Eu sei sobre o plano, e não se preocupe, eu vou tomar conta do _outro_ Kyouya. Será nostálgico~

Dino levou a mão novamente ao rosto do moreno, apertando levemente sua bochecha. Havia um meio sorriso em seus lábios, e esses mesmos lábios se aproximaram, depositando um delicado e caloroso beijo na testa do Guardião da Nuvem.

- Eu te amo, Kyouya. E obrigado por todos esses anos.

O Chefe dos Cavallone levantou-se e arrastou a porta de madeira, deixando o quarto com passos rápidos. O barulho que seus sapatos faziam ao tocar o chão de madeira demonstrava que em certa parte do caminho ele começara a correr.  
A porta aberta deixou o Sol entrar, refletindo diretamente na figura sentada de Hibari. Hibird adentrou ao quarto, batendo suas asinhas e pousando no ombro de seu dono, mexendo vagarosamente a cabeça.

- Dino... chorando. Dino chorando...

Hibird cantou por alguns segundos, levantando-se junto com o Guardião da Nuvem.  
Hibari pisou fora de seu quarto, encarando a sacada e o largo jardim do templo. O dia da batalha contra a Família Millefiore havia chegado e de acordo com o plano ele voltaria ao passado e sua versão de dezesseis anos tomaria seu lugar. Era uma questão de tempo e Hibari tinha seu próprio plano, assim como suas próprias regras. O moreno deu meia volta e retornou ao quarto, seguindo em direção ao banheiro. Aquele seria um longo dia, mas agora ele sabia o que estava acontecendo com Dino. A única coisa que o incomodava era não ter percebido antes.

**x**

O Chefe dos Cavallone sabia que não poderia visitar Tsuna e os demais Guardiões, nem para desejar um caloroso e amigável "boa sorte". O plano era estrito, e sua aparição teria de coincidir com a volta de Hibari, seja lá quando isso acontecesse. Ao retornar a sua casa em Namimori, Dino encontrou seus subordinados extremamente contentes e animados. Romário o desejou um bom dia, e o italiano agradeceu, mas dispensou o café da manhã. Seu estomago girava, sua garganta estava seca, sua cabeça doía e só havia uma coisa capaz de fazer sua mente desligar-se: trabalho. Indo contra sua natureza e personalidade, o louro pediu para que fosse entregue em seu escritório os problemas dos últimos dias, os recados insatisfeitos, os papéis cheios de entrelinhas... enfim, tudo que fosse problemático e extremamente entediante.

Os problemas o mantiveram ocupado pela manhã e boa parte da tarde. Sabendo que não conseguiria pular o almoço e o jantar por causa da vigilância de seu braço direito, Dino apenas pediu que suas refeições fossem feitas no escritório. O Sol se pôs atrás de sua larga janela de vidro, mas o Chefe dos Cavallone não percebeu.  
Quando seus olhos cor de mel terminaram de ler a última folha e assinar o último espaço em branco, a porta a sua frente abriu-se e todo seu esforço naquele dia foi em vão.

- K-Kyouya...

Hibari fechou a porta devagar, adentrando ao escritório trajando seu habitual kimono escuro. O moreno caminhou em direção a mesa de Dino. Seus olhos negros encaravam a expressão surpresa no rosto do italiano que definitivamente não esperava sua visita.

- A-Aconteceu alguma coisa? - O Chefe dos Cavallone levantou-se da cadeira no mesmo instante.

- Não. - O Guardião da Nuvem acompanhou o movimento do louro, e sua cabeça estava ereta - Eu preciso saber de uma coisa antes de fazer uma entrega.

Fora do escritório era possível ouvir o barulho de vozes, gritos e um... miado.

- Ow... - A expressão séria retornou ao rosto de Dino. Hibari sempre jogaria de acordo com suas próprias regras, mas isso não significava que ele estava _fora_ do jogo - Em que eu posso ajudá-lo?

O Guardião da Nuvem moveu-se lentamente. Seus pés mal pareciam tocar o chão, enquanto seus olhos permaneciam fixos em Dino.  
Ao dar a volta na mesa e parar em frente ao louro, a cabeça de Hibari ergueu-se novamente. Eles estavam na mesma posição da noite anterior.

- Do que você tem medo, Dino?

As palavras deixaram os lábios do moreno, acertando os ouvidos do italiano em cheio. As sobrancelhas louras do Chefe dos Cavallone tremeram, e por um segundo ele pareceu perdido. Um sorriso sem graça logo pintou seus lábios, e o louro passou as mãos nos cabelos, dando um passo para trás e sentindo a cadeira bater em suas pernas.

- Do que você está falando, Kyouya? - A falta de jeito o denunciou completamente.

- Por que você não me disse que está com medo?

Hibari tinha a mesma expressão indiferente em seu rosto ao dar ênfase na segunda pergunta. Dessa vez o Chefe dos Cavallone apenas desviou o rosto, deixando que sua verdadeira expressão aparecesse em seu rosto. Seus olhos estavam baixos, sua boca levemente crispada e seus traços mostravam a mesma tristeza dessa manhã.  
O silêncio não pareceu incomodar o Guardião da Nuvem, que permaneceria pacientemente na mesma posição até que Dino resolvesse se honesto. Pelo italiano ser sempre tão transparente que Hibari demorou a perceber o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu sou feliz, Kyouya - O Chefe dos Cavallone virou-se devagar. Seus olhos estavam úmidos, sua expressão estava desolada e dessa vez não havia sinal de que ele disfarçava ou mentia - Eu fui feliz durante esses dez últimos anos como não achei que seria. Cada dia, cada estação do ano, cada feriado que eu fui capaz de viver nesse tempo eu fui feliz. Desde o dia em que recebi a proposta de Reborn para deixar a Itália e treinar um "aluno difícil, mas com excelente potencial", eu sabia que minha vida seria diferente. Eu me apaixonei por você durante nossa primeira luta no terraço do Colégio. O garoto mais forte do Colégio, o Guardião mais forte dos Vongola, o homem mais forte de Namimori... por dez anos eu tive a oportunidade de tê-lo ao meu lado, Kyouya - Os olhos negros de Hibari se abriram um pouco mais e sua garganta engoliu em seco. Duas finas e brilhantes lágrimas escorreram ao mesmo tempo pelos olhos do italiano, juntando-se em uma só gota ao chegar a seu queixo. Aquela era a primeira vez que o Guardião da Nuvem o via chorar daquela maneira - Todos estão lutando para retornar ao passado e assim modificarem o futuro. Eu apoio Tsuna e estou nessa batalha - A voz do Chefe dos Cavallone falhou - Você me perguntou do que eu tenho medo, não foi? A verdade é que você está certo, Kyouya. Eu estou com medo. Eu estou _apavorado_ com a idéia de não ter esses dez anos. Se o futuro for reescrito, o que eu farei se eu não o tiver na minha vida? Você terá a chance de fazer novas escolhas, e eu bem sei que não sou a melhor delas.

Dino terminou com um sorriso triste em seus lábios.  
Tudo o que ele vinha guardando nos últimos dias foi expresso através daquelas palavras. Seu peito doía, mas também estava leve. Mesmo sendo bobo e impossível, o Chefe dos Cavallone procurou passar o máximo de tempo ao lado de Hibari, fosse pessoalmente ou por telefone. Ouvir a voz do moreno já o deixava melhor, mais calmo e conformado. O italiano evitou pensar naquilo o máximo possível, mas quando o dia finalmente chegou, seu desespero e medo foram maiores do que seu bom julgamento. Hibari era a última pessoa a quem ele queria ter mostrado aquele seu lado.

- Basicamente você disse que não faria as mesmas escolhas que fez? - O Guardião da Nuvem chamou a atenção de Dino.

- Eu? Escolher? - O louro sorriu - Desde o inicio a escolha sempre foi _sua_, Kyouya. Tudo o que eu fiz foi lembrá-lo todos os dias do meu amor e tentar persuadi-lo de que eu era a sua melhor opção.

- Você pretende parar de fazer isso? Parar de me bajular, me seguir e me aborrecer com suas palavras melosas? – A voz do moreno estava diferente, mais agressiva.

- Eu disse que não tenho opção, Kyouya - As sobrancelhas de Dino estavam juntas. Ele não entendia aonde Hibari queria chegar - Mesmo que você me expulse da sua vida eu acabo retornando.

- Somente os herbívoros tem medo, e você é o Chefe da Família Cavallone, não? - Um meio sorriso cruzou os lábios do moreno. A mão delgada de Hibari tocou o rosto do louro, enxugando uma de suas bochechas, surpreendendo Dino - Você não foi o único que não teve escolha, e tenho certeza de que o meu _eu_ do passado também não terá.

Dino piscou várias vezes, esperando que alguma coisa acontecesse. Um tapa, um soco, _uma mordida até a morte_. Nada.  
Hibari permaneceu a sua frente, imóvel, mas com o meio sorriso em seus lábios. O italiano sentiu o rosto ficar quente, e seus braços moveram-se automaticamente, abraçando o moreno. As mãos do Guardião da Nuvem ergueram-se, retribuindo o abraço. Quando ambos se afastaram, Dino segurou o rosto de Hibari em suas mãos, encarando fixamente seus olhos negros.

- Então eu vou esperar que você volte.

O moreno não respondeu, não por não ter palavras, mas sim porque mais nada precisava ser respondido ou explicado.  
Os lábios de Dino se aproximaram e o Guardião da Nuvem permitiu-se um último beijo. As mãos que seguravam seu rosto tremiam, e mesmo já tendo certeza há dez anos, Hibari sabia que aquele homem não mudaria. O italiano sempre o amaria com toda as suas forças, não importasse quantos mundos eles tivessem de viver ou quantas vezes suas vidas recomeçassem do zero.  
Ele não mentiu quando disse que não tivera escolha. Aquele dia no terraço do Colégio, Dino não foi o único a se apaixonar, mesmo na época Hibari sendo imaturo e completamente negligente com relação aos seus próprios sentimentos. Foram necessários anos de dedicação e adoração por parte do louro para que o Guardião da Nuvem pudesse entender aquelas sensações. Uma vida sem Dino simplesmente não aconteceria.

O barulho do lado de fora se tornou mais alto, fazendo com que o Chefe dos Cavallone interrompesse o beijo. Seus lábios ainda estavam próximos, e Dino beijou levemente a testa de Hibari antes de voltar a ficar ereto.

- O que você trouxe dessa vez? - O italiano fechou os olhos ao ouvir algo batendo com força na porta.

- Um dos idiotas deixou o gato entrar no Templo, vou devolvê-lo. - Hibari soltou uma espécie de suspiro.

- Eu não vou voltar a vê-lo tão cedo, não é? - A voz de Dino não soou triste dessa vez.

- Voltarei em breve. Então vou mordê-lo até a morte, Dino - O moreno caminhou em direção a porta, deixando o louro completamente boquiaberto.

- M-Mas eu não fiz nada! - O italiano apoiou as mãos na mesa, projetando o corpo para frente enquanto falava.

- Eu sei - Hibari colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta, virando o rosto e mostrando um meio sorriso - Só para não perder o costume.

Com um aceno, o moreno saiu e fechou a porta. O barulho do outro lado parou e Dino sentou-se na cadeira, cobrindo o rosto vermelho com ambas as mãos. Não tinha jeito. Ele sempre foi e sempre seria completamente apaixonado por Hibari Kyouya.

**x**

Hibari entrou em sua casa, deixando apenas os sapatos na entrada e seguindo direto para seu quarto no segundo andar. Não havia ninguém, mas aquilo não era novidade. Seu corpo doía, sua cabeça doía e tudo o que o moreno tinha em mente era tomar um longo e demorado banho.

A porta de seu quarto estava entreaberta, mas nada parecia desarrumado. Sua versão do futuro havia deixado tudo organizado e em seu devido lugar, com exceção de algo em sua mesa de estudos.  
Sem pressa, o Guardião da Nuvem de dezesseis anos aproximou-se da mesa, encarando o envelope amarelo que continha seu nome, escrito por sua letra, mas de uma forma mais delicada. Suas mãos seguraram o envelope, abrindo e encontrando um outro pedaço de papel. A mesma letra do envelope havia escrito três linhas que ao ler, fizeram um meio sorriso brotar nos lábios do moreno.

- Como se eu não soubesse disso.

Hibari deixou o pedaço de papel e o envelope em cima da mesa, saindo do quarto e indo em direção ao banheiro.  
A janela aberta fazia com que sua cortina dançasse delicadamente, mesmo o vento não estando forte.  
Repousando em cima da mesa, o recado do futuro serviu apenas de lembrete para uma decisão que Hibari já havia tomado. Nada mudaria sua mente ou o faria escolher outra coisa.  
Ao sentir a água cair em seu corpo, o Guardião da Nuvem fechou os olhos e visualizou as três linhas novamente em sua mente, sentindo o mesmo sorriso retornar aos seus lábios. Duas linhas. Quinze palavras. Um só futuro.

"_Escolha qualquer caminho que o leve até __**ele**__.  
Você sabe que não existe outro futuro._

H.K"

- FIM

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Essa é minha fanfic favorita até hoje. Escrevi há algumas semanas e deixei guardada, mas resolvi postá-la essa semana. Não sei se ficou bem escrita, não sei se o plot é original e não me importo. Essa foi a primeira vez que chorei escrevendo, lendo e revisando ahoehohoauh eu sei, bem patético, mas foi o que aconteceu.

A história se passa no futuro, antes da invasão dos Vongola a base dos Millefiore no Japão. Fiz com que o Dino já soubesse da idéia do Hibari (sinceramente falando, acho que já estava tudo combinado entre os Guardiões do Futuro desde que o Gokudera voltou ao passado), e estivesse _quase_ preparado para receber a versão dez anos mais jovem do seu amor :3  
A parte que eu quis realmente explorar nessa fanfic foi aquele velho tema do "Ah se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, faria tudo diferente", que eu tenho certeza que já passou pela cabeça de todo mundo. A diferença nesse caso é que o Dino não mudaria nada porque estava totalmente satisfeito com a vida que tinha. O medo que ele sentiu ao pensar que poderia perder tudo foi o que mais gostei de escrever. Lembro que tive de parar porque não conseguia enxergar as teclas por causa das lágrimas aehoaehoehauoh D:

Enfim, acho que estou pegando jeito com os oneshots, mas meu próximo projeto será uma fanfic um pouco mais longa e D18. Devo começar a postar semana que vem e espero que minha imaginação e tempo me permitam postar semanalmente como eu gosto de fazer. xD

Dedico essa fanfic a todos os amantes de D18 s2  
Obrigada aos leitores e espero emocioná-los como eu me emocionei~

Até breve!

_p.s: Dei uma atualizada no meu profile com relação a fanfics que droppei e outras coisinhas._


End file.
